


tonight.

by sodamnnaive



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Not A Fix-It, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition - Trespasser DLC, Smut, Solavellan Hell, tevinter nights spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28034214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodamnnaive/pseuds/sodamnnaive
Summary: “Then why did you come? If you will not hear me, did you come to kill me?”Again, he shakes his head before pressing his forehead to hers. “I couldn’t. Not you. I just wanted to see your eyes again.”-----------------------------------------------Lavellan spends one last beautiful night with the Dread Wolf.
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Solas (Dragon Age), Female Lavellan/Solas, Fen'Harel | Solas/Female Lavellan
Comments: 9
Kudos: 46





	tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Be kind! This is the first fic I've posted since I was fourteen, and also the first fic with smut in it.  
> Also, Thanks to Bird for inspiring me to write fic again.  
> Elvhen translations will be at the bottom.

_ …… Finally, The Dread Wolf said to say he was sorry.  _

_ I think he wished it was you that had been at the meeting, Inquisitor. _

  
  


“And yet, he couldn’t write me himself,” Ellana mutters under her breath, “Wicked bastard.” Her voice says one thing, but it drips of fondness.

Lavellan runs a hand through her blonde hair, sighing as she burns Charter’s report in the fireplace of her Kirkwall home. She missed the high walls of Skyhold and the mountains. Kirkwall was too busy, too dense for her liking. However, it had become home to her since the disbandment of the Inquisition. 

Her friends scattered across Thedas, she relied only on letters and the occasional meeting to discuss The Dread Wolf.

Yes, she still searched for Solas. He was both nowhere and everywhere all at once. His name was whispered in every clan, elves were disappearing into thin air. Deshanna wrote her in a panic when some of the younger ones ran away, claiming the Dread Wolf had taken them in the night. 

Oh, but if Deshanna only knew how true that was. 

She pulls away from the fireplace and back to her desk, which was filled with things marked ‘urgent’ or ‘due soon’. Since Varric had given her title in the city, she’d taken it upon herself to help those in need when she could. She’d taken on a lot more than she’d expected, but she’s The Inquisitor. 

Except Ellana Lavellan  _ was  _ The Inquisitor. There was no more people to guide. There was no more Inquisition to lead.

She makes her way to the bedroom, her steps the only sound in her empty mansion. She’d gotten used to being alone. She’d even gotten used to having one hand. 

She hadn’t gotten used to missing him.

She climbs the stairs to her bedroom, shrugs off her robe and the draft from the window cools her skin. She pools her mana quietly, before throwing a ball of fire at her intruder. The spell dissipates before hitting him and he’s in front of her, hand on her neck as if it’s a reflex. Kill or be killed.

“You should lock your windows, Vhen’an,” the voice whispers close to her ear, and a shudder creeps down her spine in the best possible way. 

He loosens his grip on her, only slightly, thumb running across her jawline. His face softens when he realizes what he’s doing and who he’s doing it to, touch gentler than before. Ellana forgives him almost instantly. She would. She always would.

“Why are you here, Solas?” she asks, voice strained with emotion. She has so much she wants to ask him, yet she can’t find the courage to voice it. 

He releases his hold on her and steps back, arms clasped behind his back. When she turns to look at him, she notices first his outfit. White wolf pelt slung over one shoulder, but reminiscent of what he wore at Skyhold. No battle armor, yet he looks so blindingly radiant compared to when he travelled with her. She then notices his eyes, and the way he looks at her with longing.

Does he miss her too?

“I shouldn’t be here,” he begins, voice smooth as silk brocade - just as she remembered. “Yet I found myself nearby and suddenly….” 

His tongue darts out to wet his lips and he takes a step closer. “You tempt me and I have not forgotten you.”

Ellana’s face twists and she reaches forward, shoving him with all her might - as best she can with one hand, anyway. “You can’t just leave and come back whenever you feel like it, Solas. You can’t just take pieces of me when you go.”

He drops his gaze. “I am sorry.” 

Ellana scoffs. “Sorry. That’s all I ever hear from you. You are  _ sorry _ .” She steps closer still, their bodies inches away from one another. “If you are so sorry, stay. Stop this! Come  _ home _ , Solas.” Her voice breaks when she speaks, causing him to finally look at her with a curious expression. 

“My home is gone, Ellana. I burned it years ago and I am trying to rebuild it. You, of all people, should understand what I’m trying to accomplish!” his voice booms, the room shakes but Ellana stands tall. 

She reaches for him, hands smoothing over the wolf pelt on his shoulder. “There is always a better way.” 

He shakes his head. His hands move, taking her face in them and she realizes just how touch-starved she has been. She leans into his touch, her green eyes falling closed. “Not this time, my heart. Not this time.” 

Her hand releases him and she moves it to his wrist, prying one hand from her face so she may turn her head and press her lips to his palm. “Then why did you come? If you will not hear me, did you come to kill me?”

Again, he shakes his head before pressing his forehead to hers. “I couldn’t. Not you. I just wanted to see your eyes again.” 

Ellana releases a breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding, choking back a sob as she realizes he’s really here for her this time, but not for long. Never for long. He can’t stay and she can’t make him. 

Solas shushes her and runs his fingers through her hair. He presses his lips to her forehead, lingering for a moment before kissing the tip of her nose, her eyelids, her cheeks. He kisses the corners of her mouth before finally, slanting his mouth against hers and she melts into him. 

Her hand moves to wrap around his neck and his arms circle her waist, pulling her flush against him. She can feel the chill of his armor through the thin fabric of her night dress. 

His tongue glides across her bottom lip, and she opens her mouth for him like a flower in bloom. When he tastes her tongue, a growl escapes him and his hands dip to her lower back, stirring something in Ellana that she had thought dormant. 

It feels like home again, being in his arms with his mouth against her own. 

Ellana had become complacent with being alone. She’d forgotten what it felt like to have a home again.

Her nails sink into his skin and she presses her form against his body, and  _ Creators,  _ he was warm. He towered over her, body bent over her own like a tree branch shading a village. She sinks her teeth into his lower lip, nibbling gently before pulling back only a hair’s breath away. 

“Stay,” she whispers, nose brushing against his. Her green eyes bare into her icy grey ones, like the earth meeting the sky. “Let me be selfish for one night and ask you to stay with me.” She raises up, lips brushing against his ever-so slightly. “ _ Vera em su tarasyl.” _

He growls again in frustration, long fingers pressing into her skin and she curls her fingers into the pelt again. She’s afraid he’ll leave again. She’s afraid he’ll reject her, turn away and leave her once more with something less than she had before. 

A minute ticks by and all he does is breathe, brow furrowed and Ellana can tell he’s struggling. Finally, something in him breaks and he lifts her off the ground, carrying her to the four-post bed in the middle of the room, setting her down none-too-gently on the feather mattress. 

Solas looks at her like he wants to devour her and Ellana would let him.

Ellana gasps when he hooks his hands under her knees and pulls her towards the edge of the bed, his hand moving underneath her chin and tilting her head up to look at him. Her cheeks are flushed red with color, her skin burning hot. 

She’d fooled around with boys before in the back of the caravan, let them have their way with her and be on their way. She was no stranger to the body, but it was different with Solas. She wanted to learn him. She wanted to drop to her knees and make him quake. She wanted to melt into him. She wanted him. She’d never felt desire like this with anyone else. 

It was suffocating. It was perfect.

He kisses the corner of her mouth, before dragging his lips to her neck, sucking on her pulse point, eliciting a groan from Ellana’s lips. 

“ _ Isalan dara su tarasyl i’na _ ,” he growls against her skin, his hands moving to her tanned thighs. 

Ellana lets out a hiss as his hands, warm and worn, slide under her dress and glide across her skin. Her head falls back, parting her thighs for him and pulling him closer. Another hiss escapes her as the smooth, cold silverite touches her bare skin and she struggles to keep upright. She moves to lean back on her elbows, forgetting for the first time in a long time about her arm and falling backwards on the bed instead. 

She doesn’t have time to process this, however, because Solas is covering her body with his; hand skimming from the inside of her knee to the inside of her thigh. His jawbone necklace dangled between them, and she lifts her hand, tugging on the string to pull her closer. His gaze rises, a telling smirk playing on his lips. 

“I wish we’d done this sooner. So many times, I wish I’d taken you against the walls of the rotunda,” his thumb brushes against her skin and she whimpers, wetness already pooling at her core. Her eyes darken, the color of emeralds. 

“Why didn’t you?” She brushes her thumb against his bottom lip and his teeth nip at it playfully. 

“I should have,” he tells her, hand splayed further up her thigh, fingertips barely touching the bend of her leg. She shivers. His hand moves, an eyebrow raised when he does and smiles when she realizes he’s found the fact that she doesn’t wear smalls to bed. 

A single finger dips into her wet pussy, causing Ellana’s back to arch and a moan to fall from her lips. “Please,” she begs, opening herself up to him more. 

He answers her prayers, an index finger slowly sinking into her entrance, followed by a second and she suddenly can’t think. Her mind goes fuzzy and all she can feel are his fingers as they stretch her and work into her. His thumb circles her tiny bundle of nerves and she feels like she’s on fire, slowly cascading into the void. 

“Beautiful,” he mutters down to her, watching as she preens to his every movement. “You’re so beautiful.” She knows he means it, and she’s never felt more perfect.

A warm tightness begins to coil in her stomach, small whimpers and moans falling from her lips as he increases the pace and presses his thumb directly against her clit. 

“Close,” Ellana manages as the nerves in her body begin to catch fire one by one. It’s as if everything was brighter. Everything was better, but he was everything to her. Again, he kisses her, silencing the scream the orgasm rips through her body as her whole body ignites. 

When she finally calms down, he pulls back and he removes his hand, Ellana grabs his wrist before he could wipe away her slick. She wraps her lips around his fingers, sucking obscenely enough that it makes Solas groan loudly. 

“Good girl,” he tells her and it stirs something within her again. She wants to be good for him, she wants him to stay. Her eyes sparkle and she smiles for him, as if he’s the only thing she’s ever seen.

“Take off your clothes and claim me,” Ellana coos, reaching up to push the pelt off his shoulder. 

“As you wish.” 

Solas climbs off the bed slowly, and Ellana leans forward and watches with bated breath as he carefully takes off his pelt, followed by his jawbone talisman. His eyes never left hers as he tugs the tunic over his head, revealing a toned abdomen. When he is left in nothing but his trousers, he heads back towards the bed, reaching Ellana and finding the hem of her night dress. 

“If I am to disrobe, I feel it is only fair that you must also.” He carefully and meticulously, pulling the silk up inch by inch, kissing each new patch of skin he discovered. Her hipbone, then her stomach. He places a kiss to each side of her ribcage, before pulling the offending garment off completely. 

Almost immediately, his hand supports her back as his lips attack her neck once more, dragging his mouth to her collar bone and the valley of her breasts. She hisses through her teeth as he wraps his lips around a pert, pink nipple, tugging and sucking. His tongue swirls around the taut bud as his free hand moves to cup the other, her breast fitting into his hand perfectly. He does the same to the other until she’s squirming, running her hand over his scalp and ears, tugging gently on the tips of them because she knew that’s where they’re the most sensitive.

“Please …. no more. I need you,” she all but whines, nothing but putty in his hands at this point. She is clay to be molded and he is an artist. He grabs her by the waist, hands skimming down her sides and pulls her up further in the bed. She takes a moment when he’s close enough to palm him through the thin fabric of his trousers, a finer material than she remembered him choosing when he’d journeyed with her. She runs her hand along the length of him and he all but snarls. 

“Did I give you permission?” Ellana shakes her head. His voice drips with both playfulness and fondness. He grabs her wrist, pinning her hand by her head while his free hand wrestles himself out of his remaining clothes. Ellana has seen him look more put together. He was desperate, but it only lasts a moment.

Soon, his trousers and smalls are gone and he covers her body with his, and she sighs at the feel of his skin on her own. For a moment, they are not so desperate. For a moment, he presses his forehead to hers and kisses the corners of her mouth again. 

“ _ Ar lath ma, vhen’an _ .” He says in a voice only she could hear.

She smiles as he settles between her thighs, hard cock positioned at her entrance. “ _ Ar lath ma _ .” 

Slowly, he enters her, slipping inside the wet and the warm easily. Ellana shudders, hips rising to meet his. She has never felt so full, so complete. As slowly as he enters her, he pulls out, almost completely. He does this a few times before his thrusts become harder, faster. 

“Harder”. Ellana spills out, and he obeys her wishes. 

His hand moves to her hip for leverage, his hips rolling into hers with hard, meticulous strokes as careful as his planning. Sweat beads begin to form on Ellana’s forehead, that familiar, beautiful coil beginning to tighten in her stomach once more. She wraps her legs around him and flips them over, thankful for the lower body strength her top half now lacked. 

It seemed to surprise him, eyebrows raised and she pressed her palm into his chest as she rode him, bouncing on his dick faster as his hands gripped her hips. He leans up, mouth closed around her breast and he takes back control. He fucks up into her harder, faster and it’s just what she wants. She wants him to be in control. She wants him to lose his composure for her. She wants him to let go.

She can feel herself getting close, her walls beginning to squeeze him. The only sounds are of flesh hitting flesh and their joint panting. 

Finally, he slips a hand between them, fingers circling her bundle of nerves and that throws her off the edge.

“I’m going to come,” she manages, before she’s gone. Everything is blurry for a moment, and she crashes into his chest. He lets her ride out her orgasm, and with a few thrusts, he follows behind her with a shudder, releasing himself inside of her.

They lay there panting for a while, Ellana curled up on his chest and Solas pulls the covers over top of them and unsheaths himself from her. He rolls them over, and she clings to him, pulling him closer as if he might leave once more. 

“Stay,” she whispers, nuzzling her face closer to him. 

To her surprise, he doesn’t fight her. He wraps his arms around her and pulls her against his chest, laying back against the plush pillows. He settles into the mattress. 

“I would stay for tonight,” he promises. 

Ellans’s body is so tired. She doesn’t want tonight to end. She fights sleep, but it’s hard with Solas stroking her hair and the smell of him invading her entire existence. 

“Solas?” He doesn’t stop stroking her hair, eyes closed and chin resting atop her head. 

“Yes?”

“Write more often.” She yawns, and sleep takes her over.

She isn’t surprised, but when she wakes, he isn’t there. He stayed for the night and when it was over, he was gone. All that remained was an open window. 

His side of the bed had even been made. 

Ellana shuts the open window, and life continues as if last night was just a dream.

**Author's Note:**

> All elvhen thanks to Project FenxShiral on tumblr.  
> Vera em su tarasyl. - 'Take me to the sky' aka Fuck me  
> Isalan dara su tarasyl i’na, - 'I lust to go to the sky with you' aka I wish to fuck you.  
> Take that as you will.
> 
> Not sure if this will have a second chapter. Tell me what you think! Should Solas come back for a second night? Or is one night enough for them?


End file.
